fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaguya Minako
Seventh Mizukage and the current reigning Daimyo of Mizu no Kuni. Born and raised in Kirigakure, she is a product of the civil war and the ruthless Kaguya ideals. Her beauty is as famed as her ability to crush most opponents with her fists, albeit the topic of her newly acquired position seems to finally be more interesting than what she wore last tuesday... Personality Born into a clan known for their ferocity and strength she quickly learned that your social status mattered little in the heat of battle. Only by your own and your village's strength would you survive. She grew up in an unstable time and a time of change within the Kaguya-clan. Minako grew to thrive in battle and chaos. In a way, she is still tied to the old beliefs of the clan and she values strength and the chaos of battle is something, which seems pure and simple to her. While she does appear cold and calm when on the job, she is not emotionless. She can be very expressive and smiles are not something rare to her. She has a good head placed on her shoulders, she enjoys puzzles and her mind works fast. When she sets her mind to something she will rarely stop for any reason until she has figured out the problem. She can see why it is a good idea to have tactics and she knows how to execute and develop them as well, however, she doesn't always follow her own plans, but if her superiors were to give her a task she would complete it to the letter. She has a strong will, which tends to make her stubborn and her mind is not easily changed or persuaded once she has made a decision. Both a blessing and a curse, since she tends to become blind to her own faults when she is too stubborn to admit she is, or was, wrong. Minako is very loyal to her clan and to the village, however after the clan decided to go down a different path she has started to prioritize the needs of the village over the clan, but should the clan and the village be on opposing sides she would follow her village. She would rather the clan became a part of the village, because she has seen the strength they can possess if they work together and in her opinion it is the strongest which survive. She loyal to her family and friends too, she would fight with them and for them to protect them, their honour, and their lives, She values their opinions and rarely will she ignore them completely. She is a very determined woman, some would call her headstrong, but she handles herself with a cool and calm exterior for the most part, her anger is cold and her revenge is not one she minds waiting for if she has to. She is certain she will achieve her goal one way or the other. She has a habit of repressing her feelings and this tends to make her hostile and snappy at others, even though she might not mean anything bad by it. She is a tad manipulative and she can smile an feign interest in topics simply because she needs to. When her mind is occupied with other things she might simply say what they want to hear to make conversation with others. She isn't the quickest to befriend and her trust is not easily won, however, once it is she will trust your word and hold you to it. Just as she would herself. She prides herself on keeping her word and thus she doesn't promise anything she can't make good on. She isn't one to hide the truth from others either, she might omit it and leave certain things out but she would rarely lie to an ally. She isn't the type to fall head over heels in over with someone and she isn't looking to settle down with someone and give up her career as a shinobi, she doubts she will ever find someone who sees more than a pretty face and a strong bloodline. Appearance Minako is often one you take notice of, if not because of her strawberry-blonde hair, then it is her womanly curves. She has been through incredible training and through that she has gained a strong body and mind. Her hair is thick and ends somewhere around the middle of her back and falls in soft waves. She mostly wears her hair in a low, loose ponytail. She has brilliant blue eyes and full lips with a beauty mark below her lip on the right side of her face. She does paint her face with red almost every day, it consists of two red dots on her forehead -just above her brows. She tends to favour kimono-style blouses with loose sleeves or none at all. She wears pants and prefers slightly heeled shoes to give her a better posture. She loves a splash of color which she gets from her rosa shawl/scarf. She is also often seen wearing mesh-shirts underneath her clothing. History Minako was born into a time of unrest in the land. The village had been left behind in favour for a life serving under the Daimyo. Minako was a ray of sunshine in her parents' lives. She was showered in love as she grew, however, it was not enough to shelter her from the horrors that were the constant tension between the Kirigakure forces and the Daimyo's. When she was no more than five her mother didn't come home after having been sent off to guard a shipment. Minako and her little brother, Hirako, was left behind with her father, Jinmaru. It was a hard blow to the small family and things were never really the same after Hinanao's death. Jinmaru had always been a man focused on his strength and that of the clan, so as soon as the children could throw a kunai they were training with the other kids. As Minako started to grow stronger and learned of chakra control she started to show the signs of possessing the clans kekkei genkai. Her father was proud and her brother was jealous. Minako first found pride and fascination at her ability, but as she was being put through one training program after the other she started to grow annoyed with her father, since she would rather play with the other girls. However, whenever she argued her father pushed her even harder at the next training session. Minako studied chakra control and slowy she started to see, that she was expected to be at the frontlines and be on the patrols as soon as she was ready. Minako developed her skills and slowly soon she found herself among the best of the younger generation. She learned to move with stealth and how to control her prized ability. When she was ten years old she was sent with a couple of older genin and their sensei out on a patrol. This was her first and it went without a hitch. She trained with her father and other clan-members wh possessed the kekkei genkai and she started to advance in her taijutsu and her other abilities followed slowly and when she had a decent understanding and grasp of her other abilities she was assigned to a team of two slightly older genin, This was when it became apparent to Minako that her clans ability was both feared and admired. Se realized that she had a hunger for battle her team members did not. For some times it troubled her and she sought her father's advice. He told her that her ferocity would prove to be useful and protect her. On the battlefield there were two outcomes. You either won or you died. Just like her mother had. Minako did her best to please her father whenever she trained, but she had come to enjoy sparring and whenever her team had been involved in one of the bloody skirmishes she confirmed she had no qualms with impaling her enemies on her own bones. her teammates started to call her by the name 'Akai Kemono' whenever they talked about how she seemed to think she was better than them and how she was a typical kaguya. Minako didn't know of it for a long time and she carried her father's words with her all the time after she found out. Initially, she had been furious. She was no beast. No savage. And then her anger make her bitter and resentful towards her team members. She started to do her very best to be the mindless savage they saw her as, but she was quick to throw a sarcastic and venomous comment their way when they made a mistake or if she had gone out of her way to deflect a weapon heading their way. She was soon promoted to the rank of chunin. Things were tense and just as Minako though this would be her life for ever, civil war broke out after the death of the Mizukage. She thought it was a low blow to the Kirigakure forces, but she followed her clan's decision nonetheless. She had barely turned eighteen and had already seen her fair share of battle and death. She had an advantage but had bothered to learn some medicine and first aid to help her team members. Over the years she managed to thaw a little towards her team members and care more about them and their opinions of her, but she still couldn't care less about their opinion of how she fought. The Kaguya-clan was thrown at the opposing forces and Minako fought with an inspiring ferocity at the frontlines. She had been trained for this and she managed to stay alive for the next few years. However, her father and dear brother did not. It devastated her when she lost her father, but it almost broke her when she saw found her brother dying on the battlefield. He passed his necklace, with a set old engagement rings in, to her to remind her of him and what the war had taken from her. She stayed with him till he no longer had a heartbeat, then she put on the necklace and entered back into the fray. Fueled by grief she fought till she found the peace within the battle, almost akin to standing in the eye of a storm. During the civil war Minako received further medical training from her group's medic. She was taught how to do simple things at first, such as how to stitch, bandage, and how to move dislodged joints back into place. Later she was taught how to do surgeries with what she had on hand, her kekkei genkai allowed her to travel light and still be able to stitch wounds by forming needles of bone, or dressing a broken leg in a bone-split. After three years had passed Minako had made a name for herself like so many others had. The war had named her the bride of bones. The war had given Minako a thirst for battle and the peaceful times ahead of her were dreaded. On one hand, she did want to the bloodshed to stop and she had seen the strength of the combined and co-ordinated forces. On the other hand, war and unrest was all she had ever known. Peace seemed foreign, but she imagined it would be something similar to her early childhood. She wasn't wrong, but she found she was restless and she spent hours training to pass the time and fight the nightmares which seemed to surface as she had time to process what her life had been like before this -still rather tense- beginning of peace. She had followed Kaguya Amaterasu when she had taken control of the clan's forces. Minako had been uncertain of her decision to follow Ama into a new era, but she tries to keep to the deceased clan leaders decision and honor that. Because the clan would not survive alone. It would dwindle and Minako would rather join forces with the village her forefathers had help build. As the remaining child between Hinanao and Jinmaru -and with her brother dead- she inherited the family's belongings. Among them she found a scroll with different dances of the clan, she had been taught most of them, but two high ranking dances. She had long ago passed the bar for becoming a jounin, but due to her heritage and the side she had been on in the civil war her process was halted for a while. She was instead made a member of an operations squad consisting of her, Hikashi, Ikou and their team leader, Kuromaru. She wasn't pleased with her strength an capabilities being looked down upon but her friend - Nami - encouraged her to keep her cool, since she knew her outburst would be seen as an act of defiance and it was not something the village needed. Minako remained a chunin for two years, before she was made a jonin. During that time she tried to thaw the icy wall of caution and anger she met in the eyes of her former enemies. There was a few she wanted to rip apart herself, but her clan-head had told them to forget their grudges and make nice with the other shinobi and villagers. However, Minako found no friends and grew increasingly frustrated and distant from the shinobi outside of the clan. She had been at the frontlines and had taken many lives, seen her brothers and sisters fall and the ones who managed to survive their encounter with the kaguya clans bride of bones had been in no hurry to get to know her further now that they were allies. For a brief time she even considered defecting. One afternoon she was training and was joined by a young shinobi. He asked if she would like to spar, he ha heard of her taijutsu and he wanted to work on his own if she wouldn't mind sparring with him. Minako was reluctant at first, but accepted. The man's name was Takeshi and he proved to be her ticket out of the cold. Takeshi was the son of her fellow teammate - Hikashi. Over time she became accepted, not quite liked yet, but she had a foot in the door with the other shinobi and it was all she needed. She was sure time would make them open up to the idea of her being a friend and trusted comrade. Minako was made a jounin after she proved herself loyal to the village. Her team had been sent out to bring a defecting kaguya back to the village. Dead or alive. It had been a costly fight and Hikashi had been lost and Kuromaru had been fatally wounded and was in the hospital. Minako and Ikou had been injured as well but they brought their teammates and the dead kaguya back to the village. Minako's medical expertise had helped Kuromaru cling to life long enough for the more experienced medical ninjas to save him, but he had no chance of returning to the shinobi-life. Minako wanted to take Takeshi under her wing after his father's death, but she was not trusted with the children - mostly by their parents though. Instead, she was made the leader of a new operations squad. Abilities Bride of Bones - Kekkei genkai Minako prefers to combine her kekkei genkai with her taijutsu and harden the layer of bone under her skin. Since it was one one of the first things she was taught to do she can manage to do this with little effort and it has become very natural to her. She can harden the bone under her skin to the same density as her other bones. It is a great defence and makes her physical attacks pack an extra punch. She has to consciously harden the bone when she wants it to be beyond the hardness of stone. While she can harden her whole body, she hardens her arms and legs when in combat to ensure she has the ability to deliver hard blows to her opponent or block weapons. Combined with Karamatsu no Mai this makes up most of her defence, which lives up to her opinion on defences- the best defence is a good offence. Mostly she is seen using her kekkei genkai for creating weapons, such as with the Tsubaki no Mai or Oniyuri no Mai. While they are lower level dances, she is able to use them over and over the first-mentioned would mostly be used when she runs out of kunai or shuriken. She will rarely use her abilities which are above B-rank against weaker opponents, since they require much more chakra and she would be weakened after using those. Chakra pools Born -mostly due to heritage- with above-average chakra reserves, she has the ability to use more jutsu in a short period of time without tiring out. She is capable of using higher ranked/stronger jutsu more often without tiring out and jutsu which require a continuous flow of chakra can last for far longer than most before her reserves are empty. Tireless - Enhanced Stamina Having trained in taijutsu daily since she started her shinobi-training, she has gained incredible stamina and can keep going after most tire out. She is good at long-distance running and can keep on her feet for a long time during fights. Medical Training She received medical training due to her survivability on the battlefield and can perform complex surgeries on the field, but it is not on par with that of an actual medical shinobi trained in medical ninjutsu. She is capable of roughly setting bones with splits, stitching wounds, and has enough knowledge of the human body to know how to keep someone from dying from a collapsed lung, for an example. Perfect Dancer - Enhanced Flexibility Being a taijutsu specialist and a user of the Shikotsumyaku she has incredible flexibility, which helps her perform her dances with ease and speed. She has trained her flexibility since she started her training so that she now can execute the dances with great precision.